


Tear Me To Pieces ( Heart made of glass, Mind of stone)

by A_Rayne



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, I'll add them as I go - Freeform, Iron Dad, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, and he's getting it, but i won't tell who, spider son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Rayne/pseuds/A_Rayne
Summary: Waking up in the Soul Stone was never going to be easy.For Tony Stark, it was worse than waking up with shrapnel in his chest. Because, the universe wasn't done with him just yet. The question being, what more could he lose?"M-Mr Stark..." There could be no such reality in which Tony Stark wouldn't recognize that young voice(or alternatively, Tony Stark needs the soul stone to defeat Thanos except he's not the one that the stone needs)





	Tear Me To Pieces ( Heart made of glass, Mind of stone)

**Author's Note:**

> sooo im hopping onto the writing bandwagon after a year..i think..  
> i hope you all like my take on how Tony deals with everything in endgame.
> 
> disclaimer: i dont own any of the characters...coz if i did then a certain spiderling wouldnt have died 
> 
> Special shoutout to cctwister on tumblr for making this fic actually reach here coz i wasnt gonna post this tbh.  
> i guess we all need some encouragement once in a while

This wasn’t the plan.

This wasn't meant to be.

He stood in a pool of what seemed to be blood but was anything but, the sky was painted of bleeding red tendrils on a background of bright orange.  
There was a wind, billowing from the west, bringing a strong scent of something foreign yet it felt so similar to Tony.

It was the scent of blood and dirt. The smell that emanates from a dark cave with no opening for air and light except for a steel door guarded by a foreign man. A man who kept watch at his prisoner toiling inside with metal in his chest.

Tony was in the Soul stone. There was no other explanation to it. Oddly, it seemed empty. Soulless, as if it were the truth. Tony knew deep down that half the universe resided in the stone. It was what he learned from that blue robot alien chick who helped him get back to earth 5 years ago.

Tony looked around the vastness that was the Soul world as he dubbed it and saw nothing but an endless valley filled with dark red liquid.

_"I am so murdering that Captain Marvel when I'm getting out" he grumbled_

This was never part of the plan. The plan was to take out Thanos at his lowest, at his stupid alien farm with the stones they had collected from the past.

This was to be done before time caught up with them and before their reality changed. As it happens in every time traveling movie or TV show about speedsters screwing around with time, Tony should know that very well, he had watched them all with Peter.

Peter.

Tony clutched his left arm, a force of habit that did nothing to ground him. It stopped doing that the moment the kid faded away, leaving Tony alone.

But back to the problem at hand. To cut the story short, Thanos got pummeled by the avengers and one pissed robot alien step-daughter and Tony was the one with the means to channel the energies of the infinity stones and the gauntlet to bring back the ones who were dusted. Except, that didn't go as well as planned.

 _"Why am I here!!"_ Tony screamed into the void. His heart raced and his head throbbed like he had been hit by a truck at light speed.

Tony started pacing, looking in his pockets for something to help him but he was clad in his hoodie and tracksuit only, the same one that he had worn on titan during the first battle.

 _"Where is my armor?"_ He thought 

_"Where is everyone?"_

_"Hello!!!"_

_"Anyone?"_

_"I swear to God if any of you stones turn out to be a sentient being who really loves fucking with me then I suggest you show your fucking face!" Tony screamed at the top of his voice._

No answer. 

Tony pinched between his eyebrows and sighed. This was a start of the migraine, he could feel it.  
He hated not having the answers, he hated being in a place where he could do nothing.

He kicked the ground, splashing blood red everywhere and spread his hands wide 

_"I'm here alright!"_

_" What does the universe fucking want from me??"_ He questioned the sky

 _"Because if you haven’t noticed, I don’t have anything else to give"_ his voice cracked at the end.

Tears threatened to flow but he was Tony Stark for fucks sake. Even at his lowest he would not let himself cry. He didn’t cry when he lost the kid.  
Stark men were made of iron. His fathers voice echoed in his mind. The constant drilling of that phrase into his head when he was little served to fuel his anguish even more.  
Tony huffed. He couldn’t cry if he wanted to, couldn’t mourn what he had lost. He couldn’t even fucking hold his own child in his arms when she was born. He had to bring back half the universe of course. He sometimes wondered what his father, the great Howard Stark would say if he ever found Tony like this.

 _"Tony"_ a disembodied voice spoke from behind him

Tony Stark turned, his eyes widened in pure shock.

Howard Stark stood in front of him.  
He wore the same grey suit he had worn on the day he was murdered. And look at the gall of the man, he was smirking. 

_"This is some trick, who are you?"_ Tony questioned, his eyes steely. Tony had seen Gods descend from the skies, but he was sure that dead people don’t come back.

Howard smiled this time.  
_"Well you wanted me to show my face Anthony...here I am"._ He had an ethereal glow around his person, like a stone glowing when in use.  
Figures that at least one of the fucking stones would be sentient.

Tony gritted his teeth _" Don’t call me that"_

_"Tell me why am I here"_

There were a lot of people counting on Tony to bring them home and Tony was not going to let a fucking mirage Howard Stark and his existent daddy issues get in the way. 

_"You want to undo what the mad titan did"_ Mirage Howard stated or was it the soul stone?  
_" I am here to tell you that it cannot be done"_

It felt as ice shards had pierced his gut. 

_"What do you mean it cannot be done?!_ Tony growled  
_“I have all the stones in my reach and that makes me the master of this pitiful universe"_ Tony growled. He walked menacingly towards the mirage only to have it disappear completely 

_"Alas, Tony Stark...you are no mad titan"_ Mirage Howard smiled albeit a little sadly from behind him as he reappeared 

Tony laughed. _"The Mad titan that you oh so reservedly speak of...I killed him. I brought him down to nothing but a pile of ashes with the help of my team.  
I traveled back in time, I created the armor to use the stones, I left my family behind. You think I don’t have what it takes? Well you're wrong Dad" _he spat out

The only thing holding him back from punching the lights out of the mirage was that a) Jarvis never raised him to lay a hand on his elders despite how fitting it would be and b) he was pretty sure that trying to punch the lights out of the stone he so desperately needed would be kind of counterproductive.

 _"You still do not possess what it takes to channel the energy of the Soul stone. That is why I have come to you in this form. Tony, you are not what the world needs.”_  
_“I hope that you will understand"_ and with that mirage Howard faded away just like before only this time he didn’t reappear.

what.the.actual.fuck!  
Tony was at a loss. What did the mirage mean by the world not needing him?  
If he wasn’t the worlds salvation then why was he here in the first place?

Tony gripped his head tightly and screamed, his frustration reaching sky high.  
What did the stone want from him if he wasn’t what it needed

 _"Mr. Stark?"_ a timid voice called out. 

Tony looked up in shock. There would be no such reality in which Tony Stark wouldn't recognize that young voice.

Peter Parker stood in front of him, still clad in his iron spider armor. The armor he had died in.

 _"This is unbelievable"_ Tony gasped, as he tried to control his breaths. He could feel a panic attack unfurling its ugly claws at his windpipe. It suddenly felt as if he were on Titan once again, reliving that wretched scene. Tony managed to get his breathing under control and stood up to face the new form of punishment that was thrown at him.  
Odd. He hadn’t noticed falling to his knees. The mirage looked at him forlornly 

_"First you show up as my useless dad and now you show up as him?"_

_" Why don’t you kill me if you're so fucking intent on torturing me"_ he spat out loud refusing to look directly at the mirage, instead looking at the air beside him.

 _"M-Mr. Stark please, it’s not what you think"_ Mirage Peter cried. _“ J-just l-look around”_

Tony closed his eyes, waiting for another mirage to torture him, maybe it would be Cap or his mother next. Or even Pepper

He opened his deep chestnut eyes to see that he was seated a few footsteps from a cliff. 

They widened at the change of scenery and he quickly scrambled back. 

The bleeding sky was replaced with pitch black as Tony realized that he was on Vormir.

 _"What in the world?"_ He ran his hand through his hair as he looked around, his eyes finally stopping on the mirage in front of him.

 _"What do you want?"_ He seethed. Looking directly into the eyes that reminded him so much of his own. This could not be Peter. Peter would never stand to become an object of torture.

The mirage took a step back, as if he never could have expected such harshness from the man, his eyes widening in realization.

 _"Mr. Stark...i-iam not who you think I am"_ he said. The mirage tried to walk forward only to be stopped with a shaking hand thrust outward at him.  
Tony tried to calm his racing heartbeats as he clenched his jaw firmly.

 _"Oh! Pardon me "_ Tony spoke with forced politeness  
_" Are you some other sentient being that decided to help out his old buddy the infinity stones?"_

 _"Mr. Stark it's me Peter, I swear"_ the mirage tried to take another step forward, his hands shaking by his sides. God, this thing just could not take orders like the boy he was impersonating.

 _"Stay right there or I swear to God I will jump off this fucking cliff into whatever version of reality you want to screw with my head next"_ Tony warned.

 _"N-n-no don’t do that Mr. Stark"_ Mirage peter cried out. He halted in his steps, only a foot away from Tony.

_"I don’t think you're supposed to jump off that"_

_"I am"_ he said miserably 

_"What the fuck are you saying!" "Just Stop...please just.."_ Tony couldn't take it anymore.

It was hard enough with mirage Peter standing in front of him looking very much real. 

_"I-i can’t do this anymore"_ he said. _"Just tell me. Please just tell me what you want and I'll do it"_ Tony begged.  
_“ I need the soul stone to bring back everyone”_  
_“if I’m not the one destined to use it then fine, tell me who is and I will bring that person here.”_  
_“ I-is it Steve?”_ Tony questioned forlornly, his voice threatening to crack as it did before.

 _"You're confused, I get that Mr. Stark"_ Mirage Peter said softly 

_"But you have to believe me. It's really me Peter"_ his doe eyes glistened with moisture and suddenly Tony felt as if he were watching Peter crumble in his arms once more.

 _"No"_ Tony said softly _"You can’t be"_  
The mirage then barrelled into his chest, his spangly arms tightening around Tony’s waist squeezing tightly. 

Tony started shaking. This felt like his kid. No reality bending stone could ever fake what Tony was feeling.  
The warmth that radiated off the body around him made him miss the hugs he had gotten from Jarvis so long ago.  
That was how Tony always felt when someone that cared enough for him would ever think to touch him, to caress him as if he were important.  
Pepper, Rhodey, Happy even Steve had all made him feel that way and in his heart, Tony knew that if he ever had hugged Peter, this would be the feeling associated with him.  
He sure had felt it in the back of his car on that driveway in Queens  
Peter was real.  
He quickly wrapped his own shaking arms around the kid’s torso and held onto him tight as if afraid that he would fade once again.

Tony then tucked his kids head under his chin and brought him even closer to his heart. This was his kid. He was alive. He was real. 

_"This is as confusing to me as it's to you Mr. Stark"_ Peter mumbled. He still hadn’t let go of Tony and he damn wasn’t allowed to if Tony had anything to say about it.  
Peter belonged in his fathers embrace, here was no denying that Peter was as much his own child as Morgan was his daughter.

 _" Why are you here Underoos?"_ Tony softly asked.  
**He prayed to all the Gods he knew that it wasn’t for what he thought it was**

 _"A-All I remember is fading into a void then waking up here with a voice in my head”_ Peter replied  
His next words were fading as he once had but Tony could hear it well enough  
_“It s-said that I have t-to jump in order for the world to become normal again"_

**There were no Gods in the world.**

**Author's Note:**

> *hides behind curtains* Weeellllll.....how was it? dont kill me because i die for whump.  
> Please tell me how you feel because words have power, no matter whether good or bad,  
> i'd appreciate dem all and kudos...  
> ;)


End file.
